Mischief Night
by xX.black.pearl.Xx
Summary: "You are mine." It wasn't a threat, but a vow. "I belong to no one. You can only take what I'm willing to give" She convinced herself. But it only him grin, "I'll take what I desire. Accept your fate, there's nothing you can do about it." KxY. M. AU


**Mischief Night **_-Yuuki x Kaname-  
><em>_by xX black pearl Xx_

Summary: "You are mine." It wasn't a threat, but a vow. "I belong to no one. You can only take what I'm willing to give." She convinced herself to act strong. But it only him grin wider, "I'll take what I desire. Accept your fate, my sweet. Because there's nothing you can do to stop it now." K x Y. AU

Rated: M

A/N: My first ever fanfiction story~! *Ta~da. I'm kinda nervous since it's my first. I've tried and tried to think of a good story but so far, I've come up with this. This story was inspired by a book a read with the same title by _Nina Bruhns_. If you've read it… it's really a Demon x Hunter thingy and it had inspired me to write this. I hope you like it. Please enjoy reading this. :'3

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

A few centuries ago, a secret hermetic order was created by the chief of a certain clan and a handful of initiates who pledge their lives to keep the world safe from evil paranormal beings. Ever since, the _Sortiarius_ has been dedicated to maintaining the delicate balance between the mortal and dark realms through pacifism, research, and observation of other worldly entities. Seldom does the _Sortiarius_ interfere.

But not all mortals seek peaceful understanding between the realms. In recent decades, an opposing force has been created by the government. This covert group, called Hunter Association but has one directive: destroy paranormal creatures of all kinds.

As the two organizations briskly fight for their separate causes and reason, unbeknownst to either of them the dark forces of evil gather, preparing to overtake the mortal realm…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Japan, September, present day…

Yuuki Cross peered into the dense fog and drew her trench coat tighter around her shoulders. Pressing the auto lock on her Volkswagen, she shivered. She should have not parked on the street. She knew better. Anything could be out there, peering back at her. This was exactly the kind of cloaking fog that drew paras out to hunt for their prey. She knew that and yet here she was, standing bravely in the middle of the street.

It would be her downfall someday, her impetuousness.

In the tomblike silence of the twilight morning, Yuuki's high heels clicked loudly on the uneven cobblestones, echoing off the ancient walls that canted the Grand staircase where Cross Academy, of which she was now a new intern teacher, was located.

She silently cursed herself for not wearing flats. Just in case she had to run. Damn this job and damn the dress code, and damned her father for forcing her to accept the position.

The thick mist crept slowly around her body like a moving shroud of uneasiness. She could see sod all. Even her hearing was muffled, the cries of the birds from the nearby town sounding more like whispers in the distance.

A short sigh escape her lips. The feeling sickened her. It was one of the thousand reasons why she never came back to this place.

A drift of warm preternatural energy tingled through her skin.

_Damn._ There _was_ something out there.

Instinctively she slid a hand into the pocket of her suit jacket, reaching for the emergency countermeasures she always kept close. Gripping her briefcase tightly in her other hand, she quickened her pace up the stairs. And murmured a spell of concealment, which she should have said before she left the car. She never got to finish it.

Because suddenly he was there. A man. Looming over her.

She halted, scant inches from his towering body.

_Never show your fear._

Then their eyes met. For a moment they stared at each other, her heart beating quickly Yuuki thought it would burst from her chest. He was tall, his broad shoulders made menacing by the black, ankle-length Macintosh that swirled about his legs. Otherworldly power emanated from him, humming over her arms like a comb covered in warm wax paper.

For a split second she weighed the possibilities. She felt like her feet had been glued to the stone she was standing but she forced herself to continue walking. She took a step and tried to ignore the magnetism aura that drew her to him.

On her seventh step, she miscalculated the step and slipped. She was expecting a hard solid surface hitting either her face or butt. But she never felt the impact…

Because all at once the man's fingers were wrapped around her shoulders preventing her fall. She never saw him move; they suddenly appeared there. At the contact a prickly wash of power surged over her, hotter than before. The fine hairs on her arms rose.

_Definitely not human._

"Let me go," she brusquely ordered, keeping her voice firm and steady. _What had happened to her instincts?_ Five months away from her job as a tracker for the _Sortiarius _and already she was slacking off. Somehow, she needed to get her weapon in her briefcase, just in case he was dangerous. If he was some sort of wanted evil creature, she was already toast. Still, a good bluff never hurt. "Let me go now!"

"A fierce attitude for a little girl shaking in fear." A prudent female voice uttered behind the man who held her. It was only then that she realized that the man was not alone.

_First, she'd gone loco not being careful. Second, she let a strange unidentified creature grab her like she weighed nothing but a tiny feather. Third, she didn't even notice the presence of other creatures beside him. Had she finally lost her touch as a tracker?_

Focus. She told herself and frowned. "Firstly, I'm not a little girl. And secondly, you should know that I am—"

"The Chairman's daughter—Yuuki Cross?" The man asked. His deep voice was oddly hushed, like the fog surrounding them. Another clue.

Which immediately became lost in a more disturbing fact: _He knew her name._

"Miss Cross, you should be careful. The stairs are very slippery especially in the morning." He said softly, barely above a whisper. His voice trailed along her skin like the brush of fire-warmed velvet, sensual, erotic. "It would be a shame if something bad happened to you."

A strange light flickered in his eyes as he spoke, as though he expected to tempt her with his caring low-spoken words.

She wasn't impressed. Or charmed. And he'd given himself away.

_Vampire._

To be more precise, _a Noble Vampire_. The second highest rank in the vampire society, his rank was nearly distinguishable from humans—on the outside.

But a vampire's whisper and stares were dangerous. Its power of suggestion could easily lure a mortal to their doom.

Yuuki shielded her mind against it, and visualized a solid circle of protection around herself, both techniques the _Sortiarius _had taught her. "Thank you but I am capable of taking care of myself."

One corner of the man's mouth curved up, a wealth of meaning shining in those tempting wine-colored eyes. _Promises. Sweet wicked promises._

She jerked her body but his fingers were like a vise, her efforts futile. Vampires were strong enough to bend steel with their hands and wills with their minds, their preternatural energy stronger with their powers and rank. His hot, otherworldly power pulsed into her almost painfully, shattering her invisible circle of protection. Her heart punded harder against her chest. She's been caught under his net like a novice. She was going nowhere until he wished it.

Maybe the _Sortiarius _High Council was right. She didn't deserve to be an adept tracker status.

"You should be a good girl and follow my advice. It's a dangerous world out there. I'm sure you could use some help." The vampire said.

_Over her dead body._ She gritted her teeth. "Not interested."

"Trust me, you should."

Unwilling curiosity tugged at her, He seemed so certain. Besides, she appeared to have little choice but to accept his terms. If they'd intended to harm her, they would have sucked her dry already. Probably.

"Al—"

"Get your filthy hands off her, you blood sucking monsters." A loud male voice shouted high above from the stairs.

The three persons—or vampires—quickly covered the man who was holding her. They glared at the silver haired man who pointed the gun bravely at them.

"Zero." She unconsciously whispered.

The man slowly let her go and smiled. "I've done what you asked. Shouldn't you be lowering your gun, Mr. Hunter?"

"Like hell, I would trust you." Zero uttered sternly. "Shouldn't you be going already? Your business had already ended here… Kaname Kuran."

"Why you bastard, calling Kaname-sama without any respect!" The blond man shouted as ice formed in his bare hands.

The man named Kaname raised his hand and turned away. "Stop it. There is no need to shed blood in this place. I've promised the Headmaster I would honor the agreement."

The blond haired man stopped in his tracks but still kept his icy cold stare at Zero.

But before Kaname took off, he whispered softly "If your mind changes, just call me."

Yuuki's ear burned with embarrassment at his words. _There is no way she would call for him._ She was busy debating with herself that she didn't notice Zero at her side. She only realized he was already there when he hit her head.

"Are you an idiot? You knew they were not humans and yet you easily let your guard down." Zero scolded her. "And here I thought you'd grown up. But it looks like nothing changed in the past years you have been away." He eyed on her appearance and nodded. "Still the same."

She tried to control herself but a nerve popped out on her face. "IDIOT ZERO!"

* * *

><p>AN: We'll that's that. I hope you like my first ever fanfiction story. Please review. Domo Arigatou. Thank you. :3

_~ xX black pearl Xx a.k.a shirootan _


End file.
